Hopefully
by Caged Macbeth
Summary: Marco is crushing on Dylan, and when they finally hook up Dylan only ends up hurting Marco. Spinner tries to help Marco out but as soon as the secret gets out Spinner is Marco's worst friend. MarcoDylan
1. Hopefully Chap 1

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Degrassi, but if you hear other wise please let me know!!!!

A/N- This is my first Degrassi Fanfic and my first slash/love making fanfic also. Please read it and review! The more reviews the more encouragement I'll have to continue writing. Also any constructive criticism is welcomed. Now on with the story!

P.S. I'm not going to give away any other pairing besides Marco/Dylan. The rest will have to be a surprise!! Also Dylan and Marco aren't hooked up yet I decided to make my own version of how their date went. Hope you like **::waves a flag with "R&R" on it::**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marco wrestled around in his bed, his sheets entangled around his waist and several pillows lying on the floor. He was sweating badly with his hair matted against his head and severely tangled. The last few nights had been damp and hot, the worst kind of night to try to sleep in. He sat up, giving up any hope of sleep. Sighing he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his muscled and tanned skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight flooding through the window.

He glanced over at his alarm clock, five-thirty it flashed back at him.

"Great" he whispered to himself while looking around the room to find something to do.

His eyes fell upon the flashing light of his cell phone signaling a message had been sent to him. Sitting up, he reached over and grabbed its cool, smooth plastic body and flipped it open. Pressing several buttons and scrolling down he went to his messages and found three from Spinner, each timed at three o' clock that morning.

"Doesn't he sleep?" he said to himself while he entered a screen to compose a message back.

"What are you doing messaging me at three in the morning Spin?" He typed expertly at the keypad while wondering if he was still up.

He only waited a couple of minutes before a response came with another flash of the message light.

"Hoping you or Paige was up, what are you doing?"

"Well I couldn't sleep and I saw the message light flashing."

"Oh, that's cool I have somebody to talk to now"

"Ya, how are you and Paige doing?" Marco asked, knowing nothing better to talk about.

"We're doing fine, except she's so reserved."

"What do you mean; she's kissing you all the time in the hallways"

"Ya, but she never does anything else."

"Spin, she's what? Fifteen, sixteen? You can't expect much more from her."

"Ya, I guess your right, how are you doing?"

"Um, fine."

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Ya Spin, that's it, but I have to go. Cya tomorrow."

With that Marco turned off his phone and set it on desk then rested his body back against his pillows, his head hitting the bedpost.

"Ow." He said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and listened to the nightlife outside his house, the cars rolling by and a dogs' barking was a soft lullaby dulling him to slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marco entered the High School with his book bag slumped over one shoulder and Ellie talking excitedly about her new story for her co-op job. Marco wasn't listening though; he was happily distracted by a blonde curly haired boy down the hall from him.

"What do you think Marco?" Ellie said, looking at the Italian boy.

"Oh ya, defiantly." Marco half replied.

"Oh, so you do think Spinner should wear a man-thong?"

"What?" Marco snapped out of his Dylan inspired stupor and looked at Ellie curiously, with an eyebrow raised. "Ew, no!"

"I knew it, you weren't listening, what _where_ you staring at anyway?"

Marco nodded at Dylan's direction and began entering another stare at the blonde. Ellie looked down the hall.

"You like him!? Aw, how cool!"

"Ya, ever since that day down at the beach, he's the only person I can think of."

"Oh, I see. Then you'll be happy to know Paige is throwing a party at her house and, since he's Paige's brother..."

"I don't think so, I would act like an idiot of he even glanced at me. I'd be way to nervous, and not to mention I doubt he even likes me, I'm way younger them him and to girly and-"

"You put yourself down way to much" Ellie said while the bell rang, signaling them to their classes.

"But, I don't think he even notices me."

"Sure he does, remember that time he looked at you during lunch and smiled?"

"He was looking at the clock behind me and smiled because his next class was P.E."

"Oh, so you know his schedule also?"

"Um... I gotta go to my locker before homeroom, see ya there El."

With that Marco took off in the opposite direction of his locker, and after realizing his mistake, quickly turned around and ran into his crush, Dylan.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dylan, I wasn't paying attention." Marco blurted out in a rapid sentence while blushing a new shade of red.

"No problem, I wasn't paying attention either. How's it going?"

"I'm good. But um... I have to go to school...Uh... I mean, homeroom."

"Ok, see you then." Dylan said while walking off.

Marco sprinted down the hall and entered his homeroom exactly as the bell rung. He walked down the row of desks and took his usual seat by Ellie and collapsed in the hard plastic chair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang, and a storm of teenagers swarmed into the halls, talking and chattering about homework and after school plans. Marco walked along the hallway and stopped at his locker. Entering his combination he tried opening his locker but the locker wouldn't open. Giving it a hard kick the door sprang open. Marco pushed his books in and pulled his bag out along with a CD player and CD case and slammed it shut, heading towards the front entrance.

Outside he ran into Ellie, who usually walked home with him. (1)

"Hey El, what are you doing this weekend?" Marco said, joining Ellie.

"Meeting up with Sean and going to the movies, you?"

They began walking with Marco carrying a dissappointed look on his face.

"Nothing, I was hoping you were available but I'll just stay home I guess."

"I'm sorry, but I promised Sean I'd go with him, we haven't had much time together and he wanted to do something special with me tonight."

"It's alright Ellie, I'll find something to do, no big deal."

Just then Marco heard his name being called from behind him. Stopping to turn around, along with Ellie, he was surprised to see Dylan running along the side walk to catch up with him.

"Hey Dylan, don't you have a car to drive?" Ellie asked as Dylan caught up with them.

"Ya, but it's in the shop right now, it was making weird noises."

"So you're walking home?"

"Don't really have much of a choice, except maybe the bus but I hate riding it."

"But your house is at least 3 miles away." Piped in Marco, happy to be talking to his boy obsession.

"Ya, I've walked longer before." He said smiling at the younger Marco.

"Oh, dang, I just remembered I forgot something in my locker, see you later Marco" Ellie said, while giving Marco a quick friendly hug before running off towards the school.

"Well it's just me and you it looks like." Dylan said with a smile as him and Marco began walking down the sidewalk again.

A few minutes had passed with out any conversation, Marco kept his gaze down at the sidewalk, occasionally looking to his sides. Dylan on the other hand kept glancing at the young Italian, smiling every time he caught Marco's eye.

"Hey Marco, can I ask you something?"

"Um... sure what is it?"

"What is with you and Ellie? I know you two broke up during that day at the beach and you seemed so bummed out about it, but now you two act like nothing happened."

"I just realized she isn't my type, and that I wasn't her's. But we're still good friends, she's the person I tell everything to. I'm just glad we're still talking."

"Oh, and what is your type?" Dylan said, with a broad smile on his face.

"um... uh....."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) I know they probably don't walk together in the show (didn't pay much attention to that aspect of it --') but in this story they do ...

A/N- I know, I know bad way to end it. But I couldn't think of any other way to do it! Anyway, any reviews are greatly appreciated along with tips! jiggles tip jar infronta you I'll update as soon as the next chapter is finished!

I'm also sorry about the shortness of the chapter --' I'll try to add more to the chapters as this story progresses!


	2. Hopefully Chap 2

Disclaimer- Don't own Degrassi, probably never will --' I also do not own Evanescence's 'My Immortal'

A/N- Although I haven't gotten many reviews, I decided to do the next chapter

PrettyPetalz65 – I have no intention of pairing Marco and Jay up, and would not pair them up even if I did think of doing it. (if that made sense )

Rioko – Thanks for the comments! I plan to finish this fanfiction for sure!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_It's ok Marco, I know"_

"_You do? But how... when?"_

"_Why else would you break up with a wonderful girl like Ellie?"_

"_But... I ...um.....Uh...."_

"_Marco, it's ok, your secret is safe with me, remember? I'm gay to. I know what you're going through, and if you want to talk, I'm here ok?"_

"_Um... a-alright. Thanks Dylan."_

The moment that happened the day before played over and over in Marco's head. Did that really happen? Did his first man crush just find out he was gay to?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But he still doesn't know you like him does he?" Asked Ellie when Marco and she met up at The Dot that Saturday. They sat at a booth, people walking by them every once in awhile. The Dot wasn't as busy as it usually was.

"No, he only said that he was there for me if I ever wanted to talk."

"Aw, that is so cool of him."

"Yeah, how was your date with Sean last night?"

"It was ok, after the movie we went out to eat, and then Jay and his pals showed up and Sean started blowing me off so I just left."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. What were Jay and his gang doing there?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care."

Marco nodded his agreement and noticed his message light of his cell phone was flashing. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, and scrolled down the message was from Jimmy.

"Hey Marco, want to go to a party tonight? Paige is having one over at her place."

"See, told ya Paige was having a party" Ellie said, looking over Marco's shoulder.

"I never doubted you." Said Marco, while deleting the message and flipping his phone shut. "Do you want to go?"

"Ya sure, I have nothing else planned."

"Alright"

Both Marco and Ellie made their way out of The Dot and down the street, walking a few blocks to Paige's house wouldn't take long.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at Paige's house with music blaring and the house packed full of kids that Marco was sure didn't go to their school. Making his way around kids with Ellie tagging behind, they found Jimmy and Spinner sitting on the couch with a very displease Paige next to them.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up with Paige"

"This party didn't go how she planned, people just started showing up that she didn't even know" Jimmy replied while bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

Marco took a seat next to the group while Ellie went to find if Sean showed up. After a little while of watching people dance and passing around beer Marco noticed Dylan coming over towards him.

"Hey Marco! Glad you could come."

"Y-ya, me to. Big crowd, who are all these people?"

"I have no clue, but next time Paige needs to keep her invite list smaller"

"Dylan! Shut up! You're helping me clean up this mess!" Paige said, glaring daggers at her older brother.

"Paige, how long do you plan to keep this party going?" Spin asked, hoping the answer would be soon, he wanted to get in some making out time with Paige.

"As long as everybody is having a good time I guess."

Hours later people started to leave until only Ellie, Marco, Paige, Dylan and Spinner were left. Dylan tried to leave but kept getting drugged back in by his shirt when Paige caught him.

"Marco, Ellie, Do you mind helping me clean up? It would take me and Dylan all night to clean this up"

"Alright, But I can't stay long, I have to go home and my house is a good deal away from here" Marco said, looking at Ellie for her answer.

"Sure, I'll help to, I won't be missed at home."

"Ok thanks guys, Dylan can drive you home Marco, I'm sure he won't mind" Paige looked at Dylan waiting for him to agree.

"No, of course not, it's no problem." Smiling, Dylan began to pick up the cups and paper that littered the floor.

After cleaning up for two hours, and several paper cup fights, the house was set to normal once again. Spinner and Paige retreated upstairs, their hands locked together. Dylan and Ellie were talking about hockey, a game Ellie occasionally watched with her father when he was home. Marco sat on the couch and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, waiting for Dylan to take him home.

"Yeah, they totally have to rotate their goalies more often, Shefner kills his team when he is on the ice for to long." Ellie said, taking a drink of her soda in her hand.

"Maybe, but Compstan is in need of better training, did you see what he did last season? I hope he developed at least some skills this season" replied Dylan, looking over to Marco.

"Hey Marco, you ready to go, you look like your going to fall asleep."

Marco sat up on the couch and turned around, glancing at the clock hanging above the wall "No, I'm fine, but I do have to get going"

"Alright, Ellie, will you be ok walking home?"

"Yeah, no problem it's only a couple blocks from here. Thanks anyways."

"Alright, let me just go upstairs and grab my keys and we'll go ok Marco?"

"Alright I'll wait outside."

As Dylan went up to his bedroom, Marco and Ellie walked to the door and walked outside, the chilled night air surrounding their bodies. The moon was casting an eerie glow around the neighbor hood, and played shadows from the trees and houses. Marco hugged Ellie and said their goodbyes before making his way over to Dylan's car and leaned against it. He looked up and basked in the glow of the moon, staring at its craters and scars. A soft wind blew Marco's hair to the side, his shirt ruffled against his body. Dylan emerged from the house, a flood of light coming out of the door.

"Ready?" Dylan said, walking down the pathway and out to his paralleled parked car.

"Yeah, do you know where my house is?" Marco replied, opening the car door and resting against the plush seat.

"No I don't, you'll have to give me directions, I go onto the Runtpun road right?"

"Yeah, for about a mile, then take a right at the light and continue on, I'm the first one on the left."

"Alright, sounds easy enough."

The car ride was silent, the only noise was the engine that masked the low volume of the radio. Marco stared out the window his elbow against the handle of the door and his head propped on his hand. Dylan played with the radio, trying to find a station that came in good.

"Wait!" Go back, Marco said, pushing Dylan's finger away and pressing the left seek button until he heard Evanescence's song "My Immortal" playing softly.

"I love this song!"

After turning up the radio, Marco sat back in his seat and mouthed along to the words and resumed staring out the window.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years, _

_But your still have all of me..."_

Dylan looked over at the young Italian, smiling to himself as he listened to the soft melody of the music also, humming along to the parts of the song he knew. They pulled up to Marco's driveway by the end of the song.

"Thanks for the ride Dylan, I appreciate it."

"Yeah sure. See you at school tomorrow."

Marco opened the door and got out of the car, making his way up the porch stairs. Entering the house he noticed his parents asleep on the couch, to avoid waking them he walked silently across the T.V. that was showing re runs of "I Love Lucy." He picked up the cordless phone on his way and while climbing the stairs dialed Ellie's phone number. After a few rings and lying on his bed Ellie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey El, you got home safely?"

"Yeah, I only took me about fifteen minutes to get home, and of course my mom was passed out on the couch to notice me entering."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, the only good thing about the drinking I guess. So anyway, how was your ride with Dylan? Did you guys talk about anything interesting?"

"No El, we didn't talk about me being gay."

"Well, there's always next time!"

"Yeah, but El I have to go, I'm tired and want to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright, see you Monday then"

Marco hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor when he heard a knock on the door.

"Marco! We have to talk!"

"Come in pa."

Mr. Del Rossi barged into the door, his face red with anger. "What is this about you being a fag, boy?"

"D-dad, please, let me explain"

Mr. Del Rossi went close to Marco, bringing back his fist "Explain what? That you're a damn fag? I will not have that under my house, do you understand me boy?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Come Monday Marco was sporting a black eye, fat lip, and several bruises on his neck and chest that was covered by a hooded sweatshirt he wore that day. Walking pass several friends with just a "Hello" or a "Never mind" he made his way to his locker and pushed in his bag and took out a couple books he'd need for the class after homeroom. He walked down the hallway, avoiding even more people until he reached his classroom. Opening the door he made his way to his seat and set his head on his desk, silently sobbing in an empty classroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- Heh, sorry kind of a sad ending . This chapter didn't have all that I wanted to put into it, but my fingers began aching and my brain started not functioning and I couldn't put into words what I wanted to happen anymore! --' But the next chapter will be full of interesting stuff!

Thanks for all those who reviewed to (a whole two people!!! ) I appreciate it!


	3. Hopefully Chap 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Degrassi or it's characters, but If something suddenly happens and I do own Degrassi, you can expect me to tell you.

I also don't own Evanescence's song "Missing"

A/N

Sorry for the long period of no update --' Some things came up and then I was typing up the story guess what happend, the electricity went out for three hours! Le sigh

So here is the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marco exited the classroom at the sound of the bell, signaling the students to lunch. They passed by him with out even a second glance. He wasn't important enough for a second glance he thought. Arriving at his locker he spun the combination dial and put in the com and opening the door he dropped his books to bottom of the locker and grabbed a CD player from his backpack. He slammed the door and leaned against it, slowly falling to the floor, his knees brought up to his chest. He placed the headphones on his hears, the sound of people talking and walking by muffled with each speaker's foamy cushion. He pressed play on the player and waited a couple of seconds before the Evanescence's song "Missing" flooded his ears.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Marco bent his head to his arms that rested on his knees and sobbed, the tears soaking on his black hoodie sweatshirt. Dylan was walking down the hall way, talking to several of his friends when he say Marco on the floor.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up later" Dylan said, separating from the group and walking over to Marco taking a seat next to him.

'Oh god, not him, don't let him see me like this. Please god, make him go away' Marco thought, squinting his eyes against his arm.

"Hey Marco, you ok? What's wrong?" Dylan said, grabbing Marco's leg

'Oh god, he's touching me. Why does he have to touch? God it feels good'

"Marco? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dylan really" Marco said, raising his head to look at Dylan. His tear streaked face staring back at the cute blonde.

"You're a terrible lier"

"I'm not lying, I'm fine"

"Then why are you crying with a black eye and fat lip? Did somebody bash you?"

"No Dylan, I really don't want to talk about it. Please, just go"

Dylan stood up and walked in font of Marco then kneeling, grasped Marco's arm with his softly tanned hand and yanked Marco and himself to a standing up position, shaking Marco from his depression.

"You know I'm not going to let up on you Marco"

"Damn you"

Dylan dragged Marco along the hallway, out through the doors and into the bright sunny day. He walked Marco towards a patch of grass separated from everybody else.

"Now, we're not leaving until you tell me what is going on with you Marco, I'll even skip next hour if I have to"

"Fine" Marco said, irritably. "Last night, my father over heard me and Ellie talking, I mentioned me being gay and my father heard." Marco pointed at his black eye "He didn't take it to well I guess you can say"

Dylan's face appeared sympathetic, looking at the Itallian he slighty touched his black eye, Marco grimced at the pain.

"Oh my god Marco, that's horrible. You have to tell the counsler about this, It's child abuse you know"

Marco glared at Dylan, a stern look overpowring his, once sorrowful stare.

"No, nobody needs to know I'm fine, really I am."

"Alright, but if it happens again I want you to tell me alright?" Dylan looked at the innocent looking Italian boy, his heart breaking at the site of his punishment for being himself.

"Yeah, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

Marco looked up at Dylan, his skin radiating by the sunlight. The light glinting off his eyes, a lock of hair hanging in front of face.

'Magnificent' Marco thought, lost in Dylan's stare

They moved close, penetrating each other's soul with they're unwavering stare. Dylan placed his arm on Marco's neck, pulling the young Italian closer. Marco could feel Dylan's breath against his lips, and then suddenly Marco felt Dylan's lips against his own.

The kiss lasted only seconds, but to Marco it felt like eternity. So much emotion was behind it. So much wanting and yearning was put into it that Marco was dazed after they had parted. Dylan standing up and leaving with a simple "I hoped you enjoyed it," a smile playing on his lips.

Marco heard something on the pavement, and turning his head towards the sound, saw a glimpse of a person turning behind a cement wall that spererated the lawn from the grass.

'Shit, somebody saw. Damnit' Marco cursed to himself as he picked up his belongings and walked inside the school, hoping the person who saw didn't know who he was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- Heh, sorry for the lack of updates again, its been awhile I know. I didn't put all of what I wanted to into this chapter so I kinda cut it short so you guys could have something to feast on while I write another, since it has been awhile since my last update.

I'll be writing more! Oh, and thank you for your reviews!! Much appreciated!!!


	4. Hopefully Chap 4

A/N- Thank you for all of your reviews!! I feel soo loved!! Anyway I'll try to make this Chapter longer then the last, I apologize for the shortness of that last one

- ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ------ - ------ - ----- - ----- - ---- -

As the bell rang, Spinner walked out of class. With his books in his arms he kept thinking over and over of the sight he saw during lunch. Jimmy telling off a little kid in the lower grade. Jimmy wasn't really the bullying type and seeing him blow up at a younger kid for picking on another kid wasn't something you see everyday.

'Marco seemed upset after lunch' Spin thought to himself, walking along the sidewalk

'I should call him when I get home'

- ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ------ - ------ - ----- - ----- - ---- -

Marco walked up the steps to his house not really paying attention to where he was going as he made his way up to his room. Collapsing on the bed, he grabbed the remote to his stereo and pushed play, after a few shorts seconds the CD began turning and "Anthem of our Dying Day" began to play, emptying Marco's mind of the troubles that day.

Eventually a slow melody began playing and drifted Marco into a soft slumber that lasted several hours until his mother woke him for dinner.

"I'm not hungry ma"

"Nonsense you haven't eaten since lunch"

"I know ma, I'm just not hungry"

"Ok, then they'll be left overs in the fridge when your ready ok?"

"Thanks"

Marco turned on his bed, the blankets entangling his legs. He heard his phone ring and reached to grab it off the night stand, leaning over the bed he pressed the talk button and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marco, its Dylan"

"How---"Marco fell of the bed, his feet still wrapped around the covers and his head pressed against the floor with his neck at an odd ninety degree angle.

"Ow"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fell of the bed, how did you get my number?"

"Paige gave it to me; she practically shoved it down my throat"

"Oh, yeah, you live with her" Said Marco, temporarily forgetting who Dylan's sister was.

"Yeah, me and her were thinking about having another party, I wanted to know if you could come."

"Um… When is it?"

"Saturday, we plan to have it start about six. So can you come?

"Yeah, mind if I bring Ellie along? She's kind of upset at Sean for ditching her on their date"

"Of course, everybody is invited."

"Ok then see you at school"

"Ok bye" with that a barely audible click was heard as Dylan hung up.

Marco closed his phone and reached up to place it on the chair, his body still on the hard floor. He sighed, four days until the party. What would he do with himself?

- ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ------ - ------ - ----- - ----- - ---- -

Marco wasn't looking forward to Tuesday. He was still afraid of the person who witnessed Marco's kiss with Dylan.

'Speaking of Dylan' He thought. 'I need to talk with him…'

Marco wandered the halls until he bumped into Paige who so happened to be busy doing her hair in the mirror permanently glued to the locker door.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Marco asked, walking up from behind her

"I haven't seen him since this morning, try checking the senior's hall way, he usually hangs with his buddies there."

"Alright thanks" Marco said with quick hug to Paige.

Marco traversed through the halls, making his way through people and pushing his way through groups of people. He finally made it to the hallway at the far end of the school with the red lockers and tall older teenage kids sitting below them. He walked down the path left between the rows of legs and feet that stuck out from the bodies of the people sitting down until he saw Dylan sitting against the wall, looking up at his buddies and talking.

"Hey Dyl, can I talk to you?"

Dylan looked up at Marco, seeing the worried look in his eyes, made Dylan aware that what he wanted to talk about was important.

"Yeah, sure thing." Dylan said, getting up and dusting off his pants. "What is it?"

Marco leaned into Dylan, cupping his hand to his ear. "I don't want to talk about it in front of all your friends, can we go somewhere else?"

Dylan simply nodded and with that Marco grabbed Dylan by the hand and started pulling him towards the nearest door leading outside with cheering of 'You two have fun now' and 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' from Dylan's friends. Once outside Marco went to an isolated grassy space and sat down, motioning Dylan to do the same.

"I'm just confused…" Marco began, as he nervously plucked at the green grass.

"About…" Dylan asked, looking at Marco as he sat down.

"About what happened yesterday, during lunch?"

"Oh" said Dylan, looking down away from the Italian. "I'm sorry if you didn't want it" he apologized, crossing his arms across his lap.

"No, no! I did, I'm just not sure where it leaves our relationship…I'm not sure if…"

"If it means we're going out" Dylan finished, looking up and staring at Marco, into his eyes to try and figure out his emotions. Did he want to go out with him?

"Yeah, I'm just confused, I'm sorry if you don't feel that way, I didn't mean to push you into anything…" Marco trailed off, watching the body language of Dylan for any clues to his emotions.

"Do you want to go out? I mean, are you ready?" Dylan asked grabbing hold of Marco's shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"I'm not sure; I've never had to deal with this sort of thing before really." Marco looked down at the ground, staring at the monotone side walk.

"Well I'm not going to force you into anything, think about it." Dylan said patting Marco's shoulder and walking away; leaving Marco staring at the ground with his eyes tearing up and his emotions on the verge of a break down.

'I'm a fucking idiot' he thought to himself, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 'I want to be with him, I know I do. I'm not unsure of it at all'

Marco plucked some more at the grass, a bare spot forming beneath his fists..

'Or am I?' Marco thought staring into the sky 'Why am I this way?' he thought. 'What did I do to deserve this punishment? It's wrong to feel this way about a guy… isn't it?'

- ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ------ - ------ - ----- - ----- - ---- -

A/N -- Yay! Another chapter done. I'm not so sure about the shortness on my word program it says about one-thousand- one hundred and ninety words. On my next chapter I'll try to reach a goal of three thousand!! Anyway thank you all for your support!! I appreciate every last bit of it!

P.S - and no I didn't forget about the person who witnessed the kiss between marco and Dylan! Just to let you know


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi or any songs I may write on here…duh…

A/n: Sorry I'm so late on updating, with the holiday season and all, things just seem to be getting in my way. I'm getting an "F" in English and it sucks, so I'm worrying about that... But anyway you probably don't wanna read about my life so on with the story!

-------------------------------

Marco woke up from a peaceful dream from a loud intrusive ringing of his black alarm clock beside him. He raised his head to glare at the body of black plastic showing him 6am. He rolled his eyes and sat in bed, reaching over to the contraption he pressed the button and rolled and went back to sleep.

_Six a.m. is too early for a Saturday_, Marco thought to himself. He forgot to turn off his alarm for the week and he didn't want to get out of bed, his parents were probably out shopping like they always do on Saturdays to refill their pantry and this was probably the only opportunity Marco would have to be alone to think about what was happening, if anything, between him and Dylan.

_That party is today_, he thought.

_I should go… for Ellie_ he laid there and contemplated for awhile the pro's and con's of going to the party and eventually figured to just stay at home. His parents always went to out for dinner Saturday nights and he loved all the alone time he can manage.

The phone's ringing pierced through his thoughts and ended them for now. Rolling to the side of the bed he hung over the edge and began digging around his clothes on the floor for the cordless.

"Hello" Marco said blankly into the phone after he placed it up to his head, his hair being brushed aside.

"Hey, Marco, it's Dylan. I was wondering, do you wanna do something today? I'm bored as hell and my sister and parents went out to go clothes shopping"

"Um… what about that party, don't you have to things ready for it?"

"Paige is taking over that. I decided I don't want to be apart of it." Dylan explained.

"Oh, well, in that case, sure."

"Alright, give me about an hour. I think I remember the way to your house" Dylan stated, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Okay, I'll be waiting" and with that Marco hung up, dropping the phone to the floor.

ØØØ

About an hour and a half later, Dylan showed up at Marco's door and rang the bell, waiting for the young Italian to answer. After a couple minutes of nothing Dylan tried knocking, feeling slightly stupid for waiting so long. Still there was nothing. Then he heard a voice and footsteps come to the door and when it opened, to Dylan's surprise, it wasn't Marco, but an elderly lady with a pink and lacey dress on.

"Um…" Dylan said while turning a bright shade of red.

"Hey Dylan! Wrong house!" a voice behind Dylan shouted.

Turning, Dylan saw Marco on the porch of the house across the street, laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry ma'am" Dylan said, then dashed across the street and to Marco's house.

"Well you remembered the street I live on, that's a start" Marco teased looking into Dylan's eyes.

"Yeah, well all the houses look the same…" Dylan replied looking away from Marco.

"Um… No they don't." Marco said, looking at the row of houses that populated his neighborhood block. "That one there has a big porch on the front, and that one still has it's Christmas decorations up, that one over there is an ugly, ugly shade of tan, and that one a couple houses down has a front yard full kids' toys, and that old lady's house you went to has thirty cats running around."

"Ok, Ok, so I wasn't paying attention" Dylan said staring at the ground, his face still beet red. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure, where do you plan to take me?" Marco said as they both got into Dylan's car.

"You'll see" was the only thing Marco could get from the blonde.

ØØØ

Hazel walked down the pathway to the Michalchuk household as she adjusted her blue skirt and shirt outfit. Upon arriving on the landing to the front door, she was instantly greeted with a sudden rush of Paige that came out towards her with a squeal.

"I'm so happy you can come, we totally have to make the plans for the party since Dylan bailed on us."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why did he ditch us?" Hazel questioned as she entered the well furnished house laid with white carpet.

"He said he wanted to do something with Marco, he doesn't admit it, but he's totally crushing on him"

They walked up the stairs and into a hallway adorned with a timeline of pictures that showed Paige and Dylan growing up. Passing the frames without a second look, they made their way to the end of the hallway and into Paige's room.

"But… Marco isn't gay, is he?" Hazel, with a questioning look on her face, asked, as she walked through the doorway and sat on a pink bean bag next to Paige's bed.

"Dylan thinks so, but you and I both know that him and Ellie are soul mates." Paige replied dismissively as she lay back on her bed and continued making plans for the party that night.

"So, I was thinking that for the party we'll have just regular side dishes like nachos, chips, and Mountain Dew for the people to pick at. How does that sound to you?"

"Are you listening?" Paige asked as she realized she was talking to herself.

"What? Yeah, that sounds great" Hazel responded, snapping out of a stare.

"Are you ok? You look like somebody who just got dumped." Paige responded while walking to the other side of her room and examined her hair in the wall mirror.

"Well, I kind of saw something that… lets say wasn't expected" Hazel fidgeted on the bag, staring at the floor.

"Hun, don't leave me in suspense, tell me what you saw and don't skimp on the details." Paige said excitedly as she quickly made her way to her bed and flopped down facing Hazel.

"Well, I saw Marco with a guy."

"Yeah, so? Marco has a lot of friends."

"No, you don't understand I saw him with your brother and…" Hazel hesitated, staring up at the ceiling. "If I tell you this you have to promise to keep it a secret ok?"

"Please! You know I can keep a secret!" answered Paige, moving closer to the edge of the bed she was laying on.

"Well, I saw your brother and Marco…kissing…"

ØØØ

Dylan's car drove up and parked at a small park some ten miles away from Marco's house. The trees swayed slightly, their leaves twirling on their stems. Since it was still morning the park was rather empty except for the few small children running about while their parents sat on nearby benches enjoying the brief break from parenthood.

"Why are we here?" Marco asked, looking over at Dylan, catching him staring at himself.

"I wanted somewhere private so that we can talk" Dylan replied, turning away from Marco to stare out the windshield.

"Oh, what about?" Marco redundantly asked, knowing the answer to his own question already.

"I wanted to talk about you and me." Dylan said, reaching over for Marco's hand. Marco flinched and pulled away from his touch. Dylan, slightly hurt, just stared at the other boy.

"It isn't easy for me to… accept this." Marco explained, staring down into his lap. "I don't want to be like this Dylan. I don't want to be… some freak that everybody will hate."

"Nobody hates you Marco."

"That's because only you and Ellie knows about me." Marco looked up and stared at Dylan, while trying his best to not allow his emotions for the blonde show.

"When word gets out, I'll be humiliated out of school."

"Nobody will find out Marco, I can keep it a secret and I'm sure Ellie has been doing a good job of doing that also. Marco don't hate yourself for being who you are."

"But I do, and for the first time in my life I'm ashamed of who I am. I mean, my own father doesn't want me."

"Marco, that doesn't matter. He doesn't understand who you are."

Tears began to trail down Marco's face as he tugged on the door handle and left the car, laving Dylan to himself. Marco made his way to the back of the vehicle and leaned against the trunk. He hugged himself and slumped to the ground, tears free falling from his Italian eyes. He heard Dylan open his door and walk to where he was sitting.

"Marco, I'm sorry…" Dylan said as he bent down to the asphalt and sat next to Marco.

"I just don't want to be like this" Marco sobbed. "I don't want to feel like this."

"Marco, you can't help the way you feel. There is nothing wrong in liking another guy"

"Then why did my dad beat me over it?"

"Because he's a jerk, and obviously doesn't understand the way you feel" Dylan replied, placing his arm around Marco's shoulders. "I promise, I'll protect you, there's no way I'll let that happen again."

"Dylan, I think I love you…" Marco whispered has he wrapped his arms around Dylan's chest and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, because I love you to."

Ok, so, the author's note at the beginning is way outdated. That was written in like… February I think, and here it is now… May… yeah, I haven't updated in forever.

Anyway, parts of this chapter were very shoddy and not put together well, but the next chapter, since I won't take a several month break in between it, will be better. For sure.

P.S. I'm sure I got some ... spelling errors in the story somewhere... deal with it though


End file.
